


Difference Is, It's You And Me

by dirkygoodness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, I just really wanted a dumbstruck Charles, I'm not sure why I made them drunk but whatever, M/M, Not both their first kisses, but their first time kissing each other, so still technically a first here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games basically cut and dry, and Charles could take any number of pieces from Erik. Though he would like to take one that will give him the most speedy win. His eyes dance over the different choices, going from pawns to knights, and then to Erik's last remaining rook. He smiles to himself. The wisest decision at this point would be trying to take out the knights. And not only is one of them open to an attack, the other one can't be moved once he takes the first one, seeing as it's cornered. Taking them will be simple, to say the least. It never ceased to amaze Charles that he was able to beat someone even when he was inebriated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference Is, It's You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT FIC GOD DAMNIT.   
> This time the prompt was "First kiss". And seeing as Charles is a playboy I'm using this as first kiss between the two.  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Charles doesn't remember what their conversation was. Though he is sure it has something to do with chess. Or maybe it was something else? He can't remember. They stopped talking a while ago, instead staying in their own minds and focusing on the game before them. Charles has a feeling he's the reason the conversation stopped, but he really can't be bothered at the moment to care. Normally he wouldn't get so enthralled with something as mundane as watching another person concentrate on their next move, but tonight he's had a little bit too much alcohol and Erik does look exquisite with his brow furrowed and his hand holding his head up gently as his eyes glide over the board. 

 

Charles frowned, looking at the drink in his hand. Okay, he might have had a little more than what he considered 'a little too much'. He sat up - wait, when had he leaned back? - and placed his drink on the ground, letting out a quiet yawn. Erik looked up at him then, a small smile tugging at his lips. Charles felt his stomach do back flips. Or, wait, was it his heart?

 

"I take it you've grown tired?" Erik said slowly, his own voice slurred slightly. Well, at least Charles wasn't the only one a little drunk right now. (Though, Erik wasn't actually drunk. Maybe a bit tipsy, but he hadn't had nearly as much as Charles had.)

 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop playing you. I'm not that tired, my friend." He let his own smile spread easily on his face, his eyes playful. Erik just smiled back, shaking his head. That was a very Erik thing to do, in Charles opinion. 

 

"Suspected as much." Erik said as he leaned back in his chair, taking over Charles previous stance. That's when Charles noticed that Erik had placed his drink on the floor as well, and by the looks of it, it had been a while ago. So, Erik was a little less drunk that he'd thought. No matter, he could still work with a slightly-less-drunk-than-previously-thought Erik. "You do have a habit of once you start winning, you don't want to stop the game until you've actually won."

 

Charles let himself laugh, running a hand over his chin. "Yes, I suppose I do make a habit of that quite often, don't I?" He knew he was flushed, could feel it on his skin like he felt his clothing. And he suspected that Erik could see it. Erik was one of those men who made a habit of locating things that others would pass over. His smile grew a that thought, wondering if he had also noticed his obvious drunkedness. 

 

"Your move." Erik said, waving a hand towards the board. Charles watched as one of the chess pieces moved of its own accord, and he was suddenly thankful that he'd had the idea to stuff magnets into the bottoms of his chess pieces. He loved watching Erik use his powers like this. How he didn't even think twice, just used it like Charles used a knife. He'd even watched Erik get out the entire silverware needed for dinner one night from the other room. Maybe it was stupid to think it, but Charles loved it when Erik used his powers for mundane things and didn't even have to think twice about it. 

 

"Ah." Charles said, blinking himself out of his thoughts. "Yes, of course."

 

"You seem to be somewhere else tonight. Something on your mind?" Erik asked, making Charles let out a small chuckle. Oh, how right Erik was. 

 

"I'm just thinking." Erik raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. He watched intently as Charles leaned forwards, folding his hands under his chin, much like what Erik had been doing only moments before. 

 

"May I ask what you're thinking of?" Charles sucked in a deep breath, shrugging. 

 

"To be honest, my friend, I'm not sure what I'm thinking myself." His smile turns sad, the joy on his face turning almost sour as he watches the chess board as if it's about to get up and run. Charles lets his smile drop, his attention going fully to the game at hand. He usually takes a very long time to figure out his next move, though right now seeing as he's basically going to win no matter what he does, there wont be much strategic thinking to be done here. Which he's grateful for, seeing as at the moment he doesn't have enough 'brain power' to focus on more than one thing at a time. 

 

The games basically cut and dry, and Charles could take any number of pieces from Erik. Though he would like to take one that will give him the most speedy win. His eyes dance over the different choices, going from pawns to knights, and then to Erik's last remaining rook. He smiles to himself. The wisest decision at this point would be trying to take out the knights (how he hadn't before was still a mystery, but that didn't really matter at the moment). And not only is one of them open to an attack, the other one can't be moved once he takes the first one, seeing as it's cornered. Taking them will be simple, to say the least. It never ceased to amaze Charles that he was able to beat someone even when he was inebriated. 

 

He turned his gaze upwards, smiling from ear to ear. "I think I'm going to wi-- nmmf?!" Charles was cut off, something warm pressing into his mouth. A hand? No, it wasn't a hand, it was a mouth. Someone was kissing him. And not just someone, Erik. It was Erik. Erik was...kissing him? Why was Erik kissing him?  _  
_

 

He stayed like that, frozen and unable to move. He wanted to kiss back, to pull back, to do  _something_. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. And thankfully he didn't have to, Erik pulling back from him. Though, Charles noted, he didn't pull back very far, their noses still touching. Charles' brow furrowed, his mouth falling open.

 

"Wh-what? Why'd you...?" He managed, his voice filled with something -- was it worry? Why was he worried? Erik kissed him, not the other way around. He scanned the taller man's eyes, looking for something, anything that might give him away. But he found nothing there, so instead he pressed slightly into Erik's mind, enough to tell if he was lying or being sincere. And there Charles found nothing but the most sincere motive he'd ever felt. And his mouth stayed open in shock, his eyes still questioning. 

 

Erik smiled, leaning closer to him and Charles breath hitched. "It's not fair to let your mind wander on other things when you're supposed to be focused on me."

 

Charles laughed slightly, grabbing Erik's shirt in his hands, wrinkling it. "Well, you'll just have to be a bit more interesting, wont you?" 

 

"I suppose I will." Erik purred darkly, coming back in for another kiss. 


End file.
